


The Ambassador's Vampire

by LordBlackberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Character Bashing, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Male Slash, Powerful Harry, Smart Harry, Vampire Harry, Witch Bella Swan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordBlackberry/pseuds/LordBlackberry
Summary: Hadrian Peverell, Ambassador to the Vampiric Race, travels to Forks to reverse a Befuddlement Charm reported to have been applied to one Edward Cullen. In the process he does much more than the Volturi requested or even desired.





	1. Mate?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not possess ownership over either Harry Potter or Twilight and am not receiving any monetary benefit from this piece of fiction.

Hadrian Peverell, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell and Magical Britain’s ambassador to the Vampiric Race, was and has been for some time now; a vampire. After the defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort Harry assumed his lordship and went about correcting the many deficiencies in his mind and body. Through the convenient wonder of nutrition potions (in addition to many other medical concoctions) and complete access to the Peverell estate’s extensive libraries, Harry became one of the most influential and powerful members of the Wizarding World. He was seen as “Dumbeldore’s permanent substitute” due to his sheer magical strength and acumen. This persevered even after he was bitten by an Elder Vampire and thus became the first wizard to not only be bitten by a vampire and retain his or her magic, but to have their magic augmented by the bite. So atop his existing roles of a lord of the Wizengamot and Chief Creature Liaison, he also became Ambassador to the Vampiric Race. 

Harry opened his eyes feeling extremely neutral as always he always does after any activity, even the fake sleeping he was just participating in. Beside him in the sprawling bed of Peverell Palace’s master bedroom was another faceless lover. At a very young age, Harry discovered that he had a distinct like for men and as such that is why there is presently a man next to him in bed. To him, this man meant nothing; as every vampire had a mate so would he. With this in mind (as it almost always is) he sprung out of bed and initiated his morning ritual.

“Flopsy!”, Harry called without a hint of irritation or anger. Flopsy appeared with a silent pop, “How can Flopsy be helping Master Hadrian?”. He requested that the man in bed be returned to his home with one of the gift hampers he requested be prepared and thank him for his services. Harry always felt the need to express his gratitude to his bed partners for weathering the insatiable lust of a vampire. With this done, an owl glided through the open window in the breakfast room he was currently dining in. Retrieving the letter from it’s talons, it read:

To Lord Hadrian Peverell,  
We, the Volturi, feel obliged to inform you that at 6:34pm yesterday one Ms.Bella Swan  
made multiple attempts to bewitch the vampire Edward Cullen of Forks through use of a  
Befuddlement Charm. This information was acquired after limited investigation and as  
such we request that you, as Ambassador to the Vampiric Race, remedy the situation at  
hand in an effort to prevent further attempts of this nature.  
Professional Regards,  
Aro, Caius, and Marcus

After sending off a curt “Yes of course”, Harry departed for what would be yet another monotonous intervention. Donning his ministry robes and ambassador’s pendant Harry apparated to Cullen household. The Cullen’s were always involved in some dispute, none of them their doing, but all of them somehow including at least one of their number. At least, this is what he’d been told by Aro at one of their quarterly afternoon teas. Afternoon teas where he cant stop himself from trying to recruit Harry to the Volturi due to his extensive skill set and unrivalled knowledge. Sadly, Harry’s knowledge was unrivalled because of the death of so very many people during the Second Wizarding War. Almost all of Harry’s friends and acquaintances had fallen to either a death eater or Voldemort himself. The only one to survive was Luna, and he was thankful for that small instance of mercy the universe seemed content to supply. Appearing outside their Forks residence, Harry approached the modern abode. He would have completed this approach if not for a blond vampire spraining from the near by forest, tackling him, and finally licking his neck while murmuring “Mate”.


	2. Blossoming Bonds and Malicious Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not possess ownership over either Harry Potter or Twilight and am not receiving any monetary benefit from this piece of fiction.

After a few minutes of mutual neck licking and various other vampiric tendencies, Harry awkwardly clambered to his feet smoothed down his robes and went to flatten his ruffles hair only to realise that its been ruffled for the past 32 years. “Yes…well, that was pleasant” Harry said in an unsure voice, gazing at the vampire coven around him and the still keening blonde on the ground. Harry had honestly accepted his mateless state and was thoroughly prepared to live out his potentially infinite existence in the company of dazed muggles or awe stricken wizards. Never had he once contemplated that he might ever discover his other half, let alone the handsome yank only now getting to his feet no doubt in an effort to regain the physical contact he was experiencing previously. It was only his astute professionalism which allowed him reframe from asking for more than the tight hug he was being drawn into. “I’m Hadrian Peverell by the way, Ambassador to the Vampiric Race.” Harry said hoping to normalise the situation.

The Cullen’s, expecting Hadrian today but perhaps removed from the scenario they found themselves engaged with, nodded with eagerly and who Harry knew to be Carlisle replied “Pleasure to meet you. That’s Rosalie and her mate Emmet, to their left is Edward and Alice, i’m Carlisle and this is my mate Esme. And the one currently attached to your side is Jasper”. 

Gazing at the beautiful creature currently at his side, Jasper grew content with the years of waiting he was forced to endure in aid of this outcome. Appreciating the well-cut robes which currently hung off of his slim frame, and the delightfully frazzled emotions emanating from his mind, he realised it was most certainly worth the delay. “I’m Jasper if you didn’t already know” he said with purpose, too absorbed by his new found reason for existence to register the introduction his coven leader had already offered. 

“We should probably get better acquainted. Spending eternity with one another will probably require more than each other’s name” Harry said flippantly. Being a relatively private individual, Harry preferred to be with his recently discovered mate behind closed doors and ideally surrounded by four walls. He was led into the house and towards a room by Jasper, and realising that he wouldn't be leaving said room for some time he called out “We’ll address that other issue later, much later.” before the door closed behind him.

They talked for some time, side by side on Jaspers bed, as closed as physically viable. Throughout what seemed to be multiple hours, Jasper carded his dexterous fingers through Harry’s feathery locks. They discussed the general topic of war, after realising that both had been apart of one. This was particularly fortuitous, as both often struggled to connect with those who failed to appreciate the horrors of warfare.

“Mine was probably visually quite different to yours, due to the colourful lights and the latin incantations. But it was just as horrific.” Harry said when they were discussing what they fought with. Above all, they connected on a singularly specific topic; manipulation. Dumbledore and Maria weren’t all that dissimilar, once you got past their respective genders, races, and aims. It seemed so appropriate that two damaged souls would find themselves linked through the unexplainable magic of mateship. This was in fact a subject Harry was undertaking research into, but it would of no use: mates are bound by soul magic, and there has never been a more convoluted and bamboozling discipline of sorcery.

Jasper was growing comfortable in the presence of Harry. While at first his judgement was clouded by the overwhelming influence of the mate bond, he came to the eventual realisation that he and Hadrian or, as he was instructed to call him, Harry knew near to nothing about one another. This deficiency was immediately remedied as they traded tales of a most personal nature. Few had Jasper discussed his time with Maria with. Even Alice, the woman who he had resigned himself to spend the remainder of his previously dreary existence with, struggled to pry the information from this possessive grasp. Yet even now, with the discovery of his mate, he appreciates the comfort she provided him. His bond with Alice is the closest thing he could compare to what he currently felt with Harry (albeit their is a considerable gap in potency). 

———————————————————————————————————————————  
Both Harry and Jasper understood that Harry had a task to perform and a service to provide to the community of Forks (although Harry begrudged that he had to assist such a poorly named town). Harry did make one exception, and promised to bring Jasper along with him on all of his adventures in pursuit of the culprit. Harry exited the room hand pleasantly intertwined with Jasper’s, and summoned the coven to the living room. “I’ll have to ask you a few preliminary question to ascertain who can be eliminated as the perpetrator.” He said with acute professionalism, displaying his distaste for anything beyond the relationship he currently had. 

“I’ll allow it, just nothing unnecessary-i’ve got to see Bella later this evening.” Edward said testily. He didn’t really see why this rigmarole was necessary. To him, a Befuddlement Charm meant very little to him. He didn’t even feel it, as he was told it was the nationwide magical detection network which (stipulated in the American Wizarding-Vampire Treaty of 1867, Section 4, Clause 6) identified the use of potentially hazardous magic against him. Sadly for the rest of the American wizarding population, the nationwide magical detection network only operated correctly when detecting the use of magic against a vampire and even then it could only determine the magics use and not the identity of the caster or their intent.

“Where do you travel on an average day, and consequently where did you travel and who did you interact with on the 17th of November of 2012?” Harry asked, hoping this ‘Edward’ character would cooperate with him.

“The only places I travel to, with a human population, are home and school; and the distance between them.” Edward said, begging for this to be Lord Hadrian’s first and only question. He’d heard things about Lord Hadrian, unsettling things. For example, it was rumoured that he quashed the Werewolf Uprising of 2010 with a single spell spoken in Ancient Greek (the Divine Light Spell). With this in mind, Edward didn’t forecast enjoying spending anymore time than necessary with the Ambassador. 

“Hmm, interesting, very interesting. Have you felt heightened affection or interest towards any person, concept, action or location since that day?” Harry said, hoping this question would conclude his investigation. Having only used a Befuddlement Charm once (he personally preferred Confundus Charms as they offered more flexibility in their uses) to stop the Romanian Minister of National Defence from launching a full scale military invasion of a Wizarding-Vampire Village, he wasn’t exactly all knowledgable on the subject. Luckily, as he held a Master of Mind Magics from the International Guild of Mind Magic Practitioners he grasped the general concept.

“Not exactly, though I do have a heightened interest in ending this discussion. I really need to meet Bella, she’s waiting for me right now most likely.” Edward almost shouted, seeming to take his infatuation to an excruciatingly auditory extreme. He didn’t understand why this man wanted to detain him any longer! The magical detection thingy must have malfunctioned, even magic isn’t impervious to failure.

At the mention of this Bella again, Harry’s head snapped up from its contemplative stance. “Edward, would you mind terribly if I perform a few diagnostic charms on you? We can finish much earlier that way, and you can finish this Bella who’s welfare you seem unable to disregard.” Harry said in the calmest voice he could muster. In his experience, those who are ensnared by mind magic are best left unantagonised. By this point, he was almost certain that this Bella woman was the offender. He had gleaned, through the light Legilimency he had performed on the surface thoughts of Edward, that all thoughts in reference were coated in a sparkling purple ooze; a tell tale sign of the presence of mind magic.

“I guess, only as long as I can leave in a few minutes” Edward said with a light hint of happiness to his voice.

Harry performed the charms, and he discovered a particularly underpowered Befuddlement Charm applied to Edward’s view of one Bella Swan.


End file.
